I'm A Mutant
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: This is a Twilight crossover with the X-Men. Bella is a mutant. She still lives in Forks, Washington. But has many secrets. She hasnt even told her vampire lover anything. She is scared that they will believe she is a freak. But soon her secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

_The medical room. They brought me and my older brother in. They put us in tanks and I felt this gooey liquid swim around my body. Then the pain. I felt weird. I screamed out. And metal came out of my hands. I broke the tank and my brother broke his. We started to run, still in pain._

"Bella?" Someone asked, worriedly. I have always been scared of hospitals since then. "Bella!" Someone else yelled. I finally came back to reality to the stares of the Cullen table. Their faces were all worried, confused, and concerned. "Yes?" I asked. "Love, are you alright?" Edward asked. "Of course." I responded, they didn't believe me. "The bell rang 3 minutes ago." Jasper said. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett all left the lunch room leaving Edward and me.

"Bella are you sure your okay?" Edward asked. "Yes, Love. I am absolutely fine. Now, come we are already late." I said and grabbed Edward's hand. We walked into biology and sat down at our table. "Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, you are late." Mr. Banner said without looking away from the bored. Edward was about to give a good lie to him but I said, "Yes, sir. We are terribly sorry. See I am a klutz as you probably already knew and I fell in the cafeteria and Edward brought me to the nurse. So I am already patched up and ready to go." Mr. Banner turned around, shocked from hearing me with an excuse. I was usually the quiet one that tripped and was in love with the most beautiful guy in school.

Edward seemed shocked too. "Well yes miss swan. I will let you off, since you were at the nurse." Mr. Banner said and returned to his teaching. All of a sudden a note was thrown in front of me.

_Bella.. Are you sure you are alright? Your worrying me._

I smiled a little and wrote back to Edward.

_Of course. What is so wrong with me telling Mr. Banner why we were late?_

Then I passed it back to Edward.

But I was lying to both Edward and myself. I was not okay.

When I was 16 I was kidnapped along with my older brother who was 24. His name was Logan. We were brought to some type of medical room where we were tested with some kind of chemical. Pain went through our bodies and I thought I was going to die. But obviously I didn't. While I was in the tank my hands felt like metal and sharp pains began there. Then I freaked out when metal sharp claws came out of my hands. 3 on each hand. I looked over to see the same thing happening to Logan. Him and I clawed ourselves out of the tanks. Then we ran.

People started to follow us so we split up. 1 year later I was in the woods alone. I have been surviving off of fruits found in the forest. My clothes weren't clothes at all. I only had a bra on and some underwear. I didn't know where I was or what I was. My claws were tucked in and all of a sudden I heard some noise. I turned to my left then to my right. To be tackled by someone that smelled oddly familiar. "Get off me." I shrieked. "Bella?" They asked. "Logan." I said. My brother! We hugged.

It turned out that while I was a homeless gal. Logan found himself a home. He lived in a huge mansion called Xavier's School For Mutants. He brought me there and I learned everything I have been questioning. I was a mutant now. I have sharp claws that come out of my hands and if I get to angry sometimes I may loose my temper. My eyesight, hearing, and speed are much faster than before. And I don't age. So I am stuck at age 16 forever and having healing abilities. Logan is the same as I.

I learned that Logan is a part of the X-Men. The X-men are a group of mutants like Logan and me. They help save the world but undercover. Because humans are not ready to know about us. In the X-Men are Xavier. He is the world's most powerful telepath, has mind control, and memory manipulation. He is the founder of the X-Men. Scott Summers can shoot laser beams from his eyes. Jean Grey possesses vast telekinesis and telepathy. Logan Swan obviously. He has his razor sharp claws and a healing ability. Storm can manipulate the weather. Finally, Kitty Pryde can phase through solid objects.

Overtime I became part of the X-Men. I got a cell phone and a stretchy outfit. My brother and I went on missions together. And just had fun. But soon the fun ended. 30 years later.. I went to the market one day and was called, 'Freak' by millions of people. I went home and told Professor X and Logan and they said that someone found out of my ability. "We have to move. I cant erase the minds of every single one." Professor said. "No. I am not letting you all leave just because of me." I said. "I will leave by myself and you will all live peacefully." I said. "Bella." Logan said but he knew I was stubborn.

I left the home of the family I loved. I left my brother behind. I ran off with my X-men cell phone with me and my suit on. Professor gave me some money to start anew elsewhere. And for some reason Forks, Washington spoke to me. So I moved there. Xavier led me his power to use and I used it. I made Chief Charlie Swan and his wife Renee Swan believe I was their daughter. I mean I did look close enough. Soon Renee divorced Charlie and she moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I stayed with Charlie in Forks. It is so weird living with someone who isn't your family.

Logan and everyone else weren't allowed to contact me unless there was an extreme emergency. I was on my own. I felt lonely without my big brother but I knew I could probably see him again one day. Soon I met the Cullen's and found out they were vampires. I wasn't scared. I didn't tell them my secret. They would think I am a freak. I fell in love with Edward Cullen. And I knew everything about him and he knew the basics about me but not my real past.

He also doesn't know that I play just an act. I am not a klutz at all. I am usually graceful. I trip on purpose. Of course I love him but I am scared to tell him that I am a freak. A car engine pulled me out of my revoir. I looked around to see I was in Edward's Volvo. How did I get here? Edward started driving out of the school parking lot. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He quickly looked at me and breathed a sigh of relief. "Bella in biology you completely blanked out. You had been doing it all day but this time you didn't come back in a few minutes like normal. I carried you out to my car. We are going to see Carsile at the hospital." He said. The hospital!! "No." I whispered.

"Bella?" Edward asked, confused. "No, I am not." I said. "Am not what?" He asked, still confused. "Going to the hospital." I whispered. Edward seemed to roll his eyes. "And why not?" He asked, annoyed. "I don't like the hospital. I don't need to go." I said. "Bella I don't care if you like to hospital or not. Something is wrong with you." He said. We were nearing the hospital. If I got in there I will go nuts and if I got nuts I will be put in the nutty home. Only one way out of this. I know it will hurt but I heal fast. "I'm sorry Edward." I whispered. "Wha-" Edward started to say but I already opened the passenger door and jumped out while we were driving. "Bella!" Edward screamed.

I rolled down the road and I saw Edward immediately stomp on the brakes. I had some blood all over me but I didn't care. I need to keep moving. I am not going to the hospital. I stood up quickly and started to run into the forest. I didn't go human speed, I used my mutant speed which is faster than vampires. I knew Edward would be able to smell my scent so I decided to jump. I jumped from the ground to a tree and then a sat up as far as the tree would let me. I then listed as Edward rampaged through the forest. Edward stopped when my scent didn't go anywhere else and he looked around. "Bella?" He asked. He looked absolutely terrified. Then he pulled out his phone. I listen to both sides of the conversation with my good hearing.

"Where is she, Alice?"

"I don't know. I am searching."

"Find her Alice. She could have been kidnapped."

"Edward calm down. Come home. We will search together." Alice said and Edward hung up. Edward took one more look around and ran back to his Volvo. When I heard the engine leave I jumped down to the ground.

After an hour I was basically healed up. The only sign that showed that I got hurt was the blood all over me. I hate lying and hurting my love. I ran back to his house. I walked in and everyone immediately surrounded me. "Bella! What were you thinking? Where are you hurt? Someone call Carsile. Bella you are in so much trouble." Edward growled. I had to resist to roll my eyes. "Edward, honey I am just peachy. I am not hurt." I said. "But you jumped out of a moving car!" He exclaimed. "You what!" Everyone else yelled. "Yeah." I said.

Carsile came home immediately and also concluded that he didn't see any injuries. "I told you so." I said. "How is she not injured?" Emmett asked. Carsile shrugged. Just then it started thundering. "We still playing baseball tonight?" I asked. "Hell yes!" Emmett yelled. Esme, Carsile, and Edward weren't sure if I should go out but they let me anyway. So I stood outside in the rain wishing I could play. I used to do this all the time with the X-Men but I have to keep undercover.

Then all of a sudden I heard a familiar noise. A wheel chair. I haven't heard the since… then I say them. The X-Men. My family walked out of the forest. And a huge smile came upon my face.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Wow!! Holey crap that was a long first chapter! But every time I was gonna stop I didn't want to.. Lol. I hoped you liked it! And thank you to everyone else who has a X-Men/Twilight story because you all inspired me to write mine. Thanks everyone. And please Review!!! I want to know what you think!!! :]_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

There they were. My family. Professor X, Jean, and Scott. Where is Kitty, Storm, and Logan?? The Cullen's all surrounded me thinking the X-Men were a threat. They were all growling. Professor wheeled forward in his chair and thought to them, 'We come in peace.' The Cullen's were all confused yet amazed. "What are you?" Jasper asked. "We are mutants." Professor said. "Mutants?" Emmett asked, confused. "We wont hurt you." Jeans said. The Cullen's stopped growling and calmed a little but they didn't let my other family see me.

I finally decided to say something. "Edward let go of me." I said. He let go and I ran over to Professor I hugged him tightly and then did the same with Jean and Scott. "I have missed ya'll so much." I said. That is right I said ya'll. From spending so much time with the X-Men their accents were contagious. Since I was finally letting my accent leak through you could mostly hear my English accent and my southern accent. Logan and I believe we were born in London, England and then moved to the U.S. in the South.

"We have missed you as well." Professor said. I smiled. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. Scott spoke up, "Storm and Kitty are back at the mansion. They wanted to come but someone had to stay there." I nodded. Nobody said anything about Logan. I looked at the Professor. I looked into his eyes and saw that pain was admitted. "Where is Logan?" I growled. I heard the shock from the Cullen's from my rage. I forgot they were there.

"Well he has a temper." Scott said. "Yes, I know that." I yelled. He gulped and Jean said, "Logan went off." Now I gulped. "Where?" I asked. Then Scott said the one name I hated most, "Sabertooth." I growled louder. "What about him?" I said through clenched teeth. "Well he is hunting someone." Jean said. "Logan." I said. Professor shook his head. The only other person he would be after would be.. Me. Realization hit me. "He went after Sabertooth to stop him." Jean said. "Does he have his phone?" I asked. "No." Professor said. I put my head in my hands trying not to loose my temper.

Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. And when I did I smelled another scent. A familiar scent. Sabertooth.

(A/N: I was going to end here as a dramatic ending but I am way too excited. Lol.)

My eyes snapped open quickly. And I blocked out everything except my smell, hearing, and seeing. I sent a thought to the Professor to make everyone stay in the clearing. I will only be a moment. He did as I asked and I walked into the forest. Then I smelled a second smell tangled with his, Logan's! I started to run through the tree's following the trail of scents. I finally emerged to another clearing. I saw Logan standing in the middle, looking around. I started to run to him. Then I felt razor sharp claws scratch my hand. I fell to the ground. Ow that stung. I looked up at Logan. And he was about to pounce when he saw it was me.

Logan looked shocked, worried, frustrated, and guilty. He helped me up and hugged me. "Bella." He cried. "Logan." I said. "I'm sorry." He said. I looked at my hand it wasn't that bad. "It will heal. I am just glad I am finally with you again, my dear brother." I said. And he gave me a lopsided smile to which I smiled back. Logan and I let our senses drop and the moment we did I was tackled to the ground, by Sabertooth himself.

______________________________________________________________

_That's it for this chapter. What did you think??? I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can. And if you have any idea's for upcoming chapter please feel free to tell me. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks everyone!! :]_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I rolled on the ground, Sabertooth on top of me. I quickly pulled out my claws to which he held my arms firmly so I couldn't move. I kicked my feet against his stomach and he went flying across the field. I sat up slowly. "Bella!" Logan yelled running over to me. I stood up and quickly inspected myself. I was perfectly fine other than a couple tears in my clothing, the pain in my hand from Logan and I was covered in dirt and mud. "Are you alright?" Logan asked looking me over as well. "Ya. I'm fine." I said.

We watched as Sabertooth slowly got back up. Then he growled a terrifying growl that echoed to which Logan and I growled in return. He started walking up while saying, "Oh look Isabella and Logan are back together again." I flinched. "I have been looking for you." He said. I didn't know if he meant me or Logan. Before I had the chance to ask Logan jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. I ran over and pushed Logan off him.

I heard people coming this way. It sounded like the rest of the X-Men and the Cullen's but I could care less at the moment. I need answers. Logan was still staring at me oddly wondering if I had gone to the dark side. I heard gasps as everyone came into the clearing. But I didn't take the chance of looking over. I did a flip over Sabertooth and then I put him in a choke hold threatening to slice his neck with my claws. "Who have you been looking for?" I growled. Sabertooth didn't answer. I tightened my hold and he said, "You." "Why?" I growled. "You need to be destroyed." He growled out suddenly and bit my arm to which I screamed. Logan jumped at him again and the two went off fighting. I looked at my arm. It was bleeding. It will heal soon.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I looked over to see everyone standing there. Edward was about to start running over but I yelled, "No! Stop. This is between Sabertooth, Logan, and I. I'll be okay." "But your hurt." Carsile said. "I heal fast." I yelled as I started running towards Logan and Sabertooth. I growled and jumped at Sabertooth. We tumbled on the ground and then I threw him at a tree. I started running at him, Logan started running at him beside me.

As we both jumped Sabertooth ran. It made Logan and I freeze and place as he ran. He actually just ran away. And his run was fast. A lot faster than last time. Logan was about to go after him but I grabbed his hand and said, "Stop." He looked into my eyes for a moment then nodded. We turned around to see the shocked faces of the Cullen's and the worried faces of the X-Men. They were all staring at my claws. I flinched as they slid back in my skin. Alice looked like she was about to explode.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She yelled. I flinched. "Look at your outfit!" She screamed. My outfit was ripped and all I had was mud caked everywhere even on my face. I looked down at the ground and Alice continued to curse until Carsile told her that, that was enough. "What just happened?" Emmett finally asked. One voice of reason finally spoke up. "I think we should go back to the house and discuss this." Carsile said. We all nodded.

Logan looked at me for a moment and said, "You okay to walk?" I rolled my eyes and started running. Mutants can run faster than regular humans. I started running really fast and was almost at the Cullen house when I stumbled and fell to the ground. While I was running my healing power was working and it was draining my energy. "Bella." Edward said. I felt him lift me into his arms and he ran the rest of the way back to his house. He put me on the couch and sat next to me playing with my hair. "Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes." I mumbled. "She just was loosing her energy from the healing ability." Logan explained. "Healing ability?" Carsile asked. I finally opened my eyes. "Everyone sit down. I am the trouble maker here. So I think I should explain everything." I said. They all sat down and waited for me to start. "Alright. So lets start with that my real name isn't Isabella Marie Swan." I said. "What is your name?" Jasper asked. "My real name is Isabella Annie Harris." I said. "Isabella Annie Harris? Not Isabella Marie Swan?" Rosalie asked. "No." I said. "Bells, why don't you start from the beginning?" Logan asked. I nodded but said, "You can leave if you want, bro. I know how much this story hunts you." He shook his head, "It hunts you too. I'm staying." I sighed.

"When I was 16 years old-" I started but was interrupted. "When? Your not 16?" Edward asked. I glared at my love. "No I am 16. Just let me explain." I said. Edward nodded and looked down. "Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted-" I shot another look at Edward "-When I was 16 years old I was kidnapped. Logan is my brother. We believe him and I lived in London. The people who kidnapped us brought us to some kind of lab and decided to experiment on us." I said while the memories were shown before me.

"They put us in tanks with some sort of liquid and pain went through our bodies. Then the pain stopped and these metal sharp claws come out of my hands. Logan and I broke out of the tanks and ran for it. We ended up having to split up because of the people chasing us. For a whole year I was lost. I was in a forest just barely surviving when someone pounced on me. It was Logan. While I was trying to survive Logan had found Xavier's School For Mutants. This school was a school for mutants to stay and learn how to control their abilities. I joined it." I said and smiled.

"I got my own suit and cell phone. We help save the world but undercover. Because humans are not ready to know about us. In the X-Men are Xavier. He is the world's most powerful telepath, has mind control, and memory manipulation. He is the founder of the X-Men. Scott Summers can shoot laser beams from his eyes. Jean Grey possesses vast telekinesis and telepathy. Logan Swan obviously. He has his razor sharp claws and a healing ability. Storm can manipulate the weather. Finally, Kitty Pryde can phase through solid objects." I said and watched the Cullen's eyes widen.

"I have the same ability has Logan. My razor sharp claws and I have a healing ability." I said. "About 30 years after this whole thing some people found out I was a mutant and-" "Being the stubborn and self less person Bells is she decides the she is the only one that should leave. So everyone can be in piece." Scott injected. I glared at him and he shrugged. "So I decided to move here to Forks, I borrowed Professor X's ability to make Charlie Swan believe that I was his daughter. I decided to start school and soon I found out that you guys were vampires but I didn't want to tell you my secret." I said. "Why not?" Emmett asked. "Because I am a freak. So I kept it from you until what happened recently." I said. "Your not a freak!" Edward yelled. "I am a freak. I am worse than any of you. So shut the fuck up." I yelled.

I saw everyone's astonished faces at my language. I heard Logan whisper, "Bella is the worse of all of us when it comes to her confidence. She always believes she is a freak no matter what anyone else says. And she is so stubborn that you cant help but give up. And if she gets mad she will curse." I rolled my eyes and continued, "All day I was thinking about the X-Men and Logan that is why I was not paying the most attention. I was having flashbacks. Then you said you wanted to bring me to the hospital." I said and flinched as did Logan. "Yes. What was so wrong with that? You have been to the hospital before. You have told me as you healed." Edward said. I shook my head.

"No. Remember I have a healing ability. So every time I said I went to the hospital I actually just went home and waited till it healed." I said. "Why cant you go to the hospital?" Emmett asked. "Well hospitals have people in coats, and little lab rooms, and are all white." I said. "Just like the lab you were put into." Carsile finished for me. I nodded. "So when Edward said he was going to take me to the hospital I knew if I went I would go nuts so the only way out was to.. Jump out of the fast moving car." I said. "You jumped out of a car?" Logan yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Logan, I am fine. Anyway so and I hid up in the tree's that is why Edward couldn't find my scent. I didn't want to hurt ya'll so I came back and then we play baseball and here we are." I said. "Wow." Edward said looking at the wall. "Yes. And I'm sorry." I said. I cant believe I just really told them that my real name is Isabella Annie Harris and that I am a mutant. Now I just have to wait for their reactions.

* * *

_I am terribly sorry I have not updated in so long. I have been very busy. A lot of things have happened and well I am just sorry I have not had the time to update. My life has been a little out of sorts.. Well a lot out of sorts but ya. I will try to update soon. I hope everyone liked this chapter._

_Please Review._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. Again please forgive me for not updating in so long._


	4. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


End file.
